


good for you, good for you

by dayevsphil



Series: kink exploration & character study [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: It starts like that: Dan's buzzing anxieties and Phil's sincere words helping to keep him grounded. Barely even a relinquishing of any power at all, really.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: kink exploration & character study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601572
Comments: 53
Kudos: 252





	good for you, good for you

**Author's Note:**

> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189130408743/good-for-you-good-for-you)

Dan is a bit of a control freak. He's particular about the way he likes things to be and he's not above manipulating a situation to go his way. Letting other people do work for him, work that represents him, is nearly impossible. He has to have his hands in everything to do with his career, no matter how small a detail may seem.

There had been a part of Dan, years ago, that had thought Phil might be put off by the way he'd ask for advice and then ignore it to do things the way he wanted to anyway, but he never needed to worry: Phil is more than a bit of a control freak, and he's fucking stubborn to boot. If anyone on this planet is going to understand Dan's need to puppeteer his own life, it's going to be the man who puts a mask in place to simply head down to the shops. Creative differences and personal differences can either get settled with a debate that lasts for hours or a game of rock/paper/scissors. There is no in-between for them, no easy compromise. 

Giving up control doesn't come easily to either of them in any facet of their lives, but that doesn't mean it isn't a fun game sometimes.

Like when Dan will tell Phil to get off his ass and kiss him and Phil will lean back and smirk like Dan is so adorable for even trying before he'll say, "Make me."

Or when Phil will tell Dan to pick up the pace, over and over, and Dan will slow his hips to a roll and yawn like his own body isn't on fire with all the nerve endings that spark from being inside his boyfriend until Phil relents, body slumping forward to the mattress in a defeat of sorts. 

It's always a challenge for one of them to gain the upper hand, whether they're fooling around or not, and normally Dan likes it that way.

Today, though. Today, Dan has been staring at his white ceiling for far too long, waiting for the motivation to get out of bed and start the day. He can hear Phil singing in the shower and feels a pull to join him, but it isn't strong enough to break through the haze. It's not the usual fog, the kind that puts Dan under for a few days and makes him come out the other side of it gasping and aching - it's something newer, that low thrum of anxiety that makes his brain keep catching on every What If that passes idly through it.

The shower stops, the singing turning to a soft hum that makes Dan feel some peacefulness even with his loud, loud brain. Phil's lips drop to Dan's forehead, his short hair still dripping a little bit, and Dan manages a smile.

"You getting up, baby?" Phil asks, and Dan appreciates that he doesn't sound worried, not yet. It took a long time for Phil to stop hovering every single time that Dan stared blankly at the ceiling like this. He's glad for it because, frankly, sometimes Dan is just lazy.

Not today. Today, Dan's brain is running circles around itself and twisting things up and making it feel like a Herculean task to stand, so.

"Dunno. Do you want me to?"

There's a beat of quiet. Dan blinks up at the ceiling, chasing the spots out of his vision. He's not sure why he asked, but he feels like, maybe, he could get out of bed if Phil needed him to.

"I want you to," Phil says, slow, like he's waiting for the punchline.

That tiny little push, just knowing that he could be making Phil happier if he faced the day, is all it takes for Dan to sit up and stretch his arms out. His brain doesn't settle down, not really, but he's able to blink back some of the hazy listlessness that comes whenever he's got too many things to think about and focus on doing what Phil wants him to do.

It starts like that: Dan's buzzing anxieties and Phil's sincere words helping to keep him grounded. Barely even a relinquishing of any power at all, really.

Dan is sitting on the downstairs sofa, worrying about his future like he always seems to be these days. He's watching Phil, who is actually hard at work, headphones on and mouth moving silently along to things Dan can't hear. He's got his own deadlines, his own projects, overworking himself to make his visions a reality, and Dan has started to feel like dead weight.

This break is starting to feel less and less like a chance to catch his breath. Dan has things he's doing, sure, but nothing's got the type of looming deadline that he's always relied on to keep him on track. It's way too easy to just send off two emails and then play Skyrim for the rest of the day. 

Phil always seems to know what he wants and how to get there efficiently, cutting out the months of turmoil that Dan gets anytime he needs to make a big decision about his life, and that's as alien to Dan as it is fascinating. Maybe they're both control freaks, but Phil is, at least, capable of making both big and small decisions without freaking out.

Before he has to sit in this feeling any longer, Dan reaches out to prod Phil's thigh with his toes.

"Yeah?" Phil hums, tugging at his headphones so he can hear Dan but not looking away from the screen. Dan pokes at him again and again until Phil rolls his eyes and gives Dan his full attention. "Oi, what?"

"What should I be doing right now?" Dan asks.

"I don't think you're forgetting to do anything," says Phil. He shrugs. "As far as I know, anyway."

"No, that's not it," says Dan. He worries at the jagged edge of his thumbnail, wondering how he's supposed to explain something he doesn't understand himself. "I don't think I need to be doing something specific, I just… need to do something. I don't want to sit around today."

Phil nods. His fingers twitch on his keyboard like he's anxious to get back to work. "Okay, then don't."

"But what should I be doing instead?" Dan asks. He pauses, then fixes the phrasing to what he's actually asking. "What do you want me to be doing?"

Phil's lips quirk up and he jostles Dan's ankle playfully. "Laundry needs done, y'know," he says. It's a joke, really, but Dan is surprised by how willing he actually is to do the chore - if it'll make Phil happy. 

"You want me to do laundry?" Dan checks.

He's already standing. Phil is looking up at him quizzically, head tilted, still smiling a bit, and then he shakes his head.

"Sure, hon, I want you to do laundry," Phil laughs.

It's not for another few hours that Phil comes to find him, seemingly done work for the day, and he stops in their doorway with an expression of unfiltered surprise.

"What?" Dan asks, pausing in the process of folding a pair of Phil's jeans. He's sat cross-legged in the middle of their bed, a couple loads' worth of clean clothes surrounding him, and it hits him that Phil probably thought he fucked off for a nap or something.

"You did the laundry," Phil says, bewildered enough for Dan to be a little offended.

"Yeah," says Dan. "You said you wanted me to."

"Since when does that make a difference?"

Dan shrugs and looks back down at his hands. He folds more precisely than Phil has in his entire life, moving on to a faded t-shirt.

"Dunno," he says, because it's more or less true. Phil makes a skeptical sort of noise. "Okay, fine, like. Today, I guess. I just kind of… wanted someone else to make my decisions for me." That's not quite right either. "Wanted _you_ to make my decisions for me."

"Why?" Phil asks, all curiosity and no judgement. The bed dips where his weight settles onto it, and he's close enough that Dan could easily lean into him.

Dan wants to say that he doesn't know again, but he thinks that Phil might pinch him if he does.

"You've got anxiety," Dan says. Phil huffs a laugh against his shoulder.

"Er, yeah," says Phil. "And?"

"Don't you ever just… I don't know, like, get overwhelmed by everything and want someone else to take care of it for you?"

"Yeah," Phil agrees so easily that something inside Dan clicks into place, makes him feel less like his brain is broken. Phil presses a light kiss to the back of Dan's neck, and Dan can feel the curve of his smile when Dan shivers in response to it.

"That's how I'm feeling today," Dan sighs, leaning back into Phil's body warmth. "Just, like, not up for making any kind of decision, big or small, y'know? Easier to just do what you want me to."

A hum against Dan's skin, and then Phil's mouth is moving towards the side of Dan's neck, inching to his more sensitive spots. Dan tilts his head to the side automatically, his fingers pausing where they lay on another shirt. 

"You know what I want you to do right now?" Phil asks, almost conversational.

"No," Dan says, even though he's got some idea from the way Phil grazes his teeth over Dan's pulse point. "Tell me."

Phil is quiet for long enough that Dan frowns and glances over his shoulder. He meets Phil's eyes, and Phil gives him a sheepish little grin. "Sorry," he murmurs. "There's always so much I want to do to you. I'm weighing my options over here."

"Don't weigh for too long, bub. I'll fuck off and make you fold the rest of this."

It's an empty threat for several reasons, not least of which is Phil's inability to fold things nicely, but it makes Phil laugh and press closer to Dan and that's really the whole point.

"Alright, alright." Phil nips at Dan's shoulder, right where the wide neck of his jumper starts to show off bare skin. He rubs little circles into Dan's upper thigh, and Dan can almost feel the warmth of his fingers through the soft jogger material. "First of all, I want your clothes off. Wanna look at you."

Dan huffs a laugh and uncrosses his legs to stretch them out, knowing full well that Phil is watching the movement. "Should I be getting myself naked, then, or did you want to do the honours?"

"I want you to stand up and strip for me," Phil hums. "Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Fuck yeah."

Neither of them are very graceful people, so there's a bit of laughter and a misplaced elbow or two as Dan crawls out of his fort of clothes to stand at the side of their bed. He's grinning and so is Phil, that giddy anticipation never quite fading in the decade since they started doing this.

Dan doesn't make a show of it the way he used to, when he was younger and less sure of himself. It's nice to have Phil's eyes on him, but what comes next is even nicer, so Dan doesn't bother being sexy about tugging his jumper and sweats off. Phil is still smiling, softer now, as he swings his legs out of bed and gets comfortably sat on the side of it.

"Of course you're not wearing pants," Phil says, fond. "You're so lazy."

"Maybe I'm just a slut," Dan argues pointlessly.

"You're obviously both," says Phil. His eyes are twinkling and intent behind his glasses as he looks Dan over, appreciative. Dan strikes a silly pose and Phil giggles, holding out his hands. "C'mere, now."

Normally, the direct order would make Dan dig his heels in and arch a brow, waiting for Phil to either ask nicely or pull him closer with his own impatient grip. Dan still doesn't know why, exactly, but he doesn't need to know right now - he can overanalyze it later, when he isn't swaying into the space between Phil's spread legs and smiling down at him, waiting for Phil to tell him what to do next instead.

If Phil notices the difference, he doesn't draw attention to it. He runs his palms over the curves of Dan's hips and leans forward to press his smile to Dan's soft tummy. "Pretty," he comments, idly enough that Dan wouldn't be able to argue the fact even if he wanted to.

"Mm," Dan says, noncommittal. The suddenness of Phil's teeth on his stomach makes him jump a little bit. "Fucking ow."

"As if that hurt," says Phil. He's dismissive about it, but he kisses the spot like he's making it better all the same. "I gave you a compliment, you rat, you should say thank you."

Another joke. Dan could roll his eyes and clamber into Phil's lap and end this whole thing right here, but he doesn't want to. Instead he takes a slow breath, playing with the ends of Phil's hair to try and calm some of the nervous, excited fluttering in his chest.

"Thank you," Dan murmurs, "for calling me pretty."

Phil pulls back a bit and looks up at Dan, his smile faltering and his eyes searching. Dan wonders what he sees - this isn't exactly the most flattering angle to look at Dan from, but Phil has seen all his angles at this point - but whatever it is, it has Phil nosing down Dan's soft happy trail after a moment.

"You're very welcome," says Phil, his breath ghosting over Dan's half-hard cock and making it twitch. "What do you want me to do?"

The question feels like a trap, somehow. Dan furrows his brow, tries to figure it out for a moment before giving up. "Whatever you want," he says honestly.

Phil hums. "Good boy."

Dan doesn't expect the zing of arousal that sparks through him at the simple praise, but he's certainly not complaining about it. That's what he's doing here, isn't it? He's trying to be _good_ for Phil.

"Thank you," Dan says after a beat. That's how Phil wants him to respond to a compliment, so - at least for today, for this - that's what he's going to do.

"You like that," says Phil. He takes Dan's cock in hand and lets it harden further against his cheek as he nuzzles at it. Dan pulls off Phil's glasses for both of their sakes and sets them on one of the folded piles nearest them.

Phil blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the difference in his vision, and then he smiles at Dan and runs his fingers lightly over the side of Dan's sensitive dick.

God, Phil is barely even touching him and he's not even a little naked yet, but Dan still gets hard for him as easily as he did ten years ago. 

"Do you like being good for me?" Phil asks, shifting so the words ghost over Dan's cock and briefly making him forget the question. Dan doesn't respond, but Phil doesn't let that deter him. "You're already being so good, baby, never seen you so patient."

Dan opens his mouth to say thank you again, but all that comes out is a strangled sort of noise when Phil presses an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his cock, licking slowly up it without breaking eye contact.

"Fuck," Dan breathes, running his fingers through Phil's hair with a bit more purpose. "That's really good. You wanna blow me, babe?"

"Yeah," Phil says easily. He leans into Dan's touch. "That okay with you?"

"Obviously that's okay with me." Dan rolls his eyes. Underneath all the shaky fluttering that comes with trying new things is a deep-seated affection and desire for the man in front of him, and Dan is so overwhelmed for a moment by the warring feelings inside him that he has to cover it with a joke before Phil notices. "Can't believe you can tell me to do whatever you want right now and you just want a dick in your mouth."

"Your dick," Phil corrects him, like it really matters. Like there was any doubt left in Dan's mind.

"Whatever. Still stupid of you."

Phil huffs, more amused than annoyed, and pulls back to squint up at Dan. "You're not allowed to make fun of me if you put me in charge," he says, grinning.

Is that what Dan's done? Put Phil 'in charge'? Handed over control without so much as a cursory protest? He supposes that's exactly what they're doing. Dan is more okay with that than he would have expected to be.

"Still," Dan starts, and Phil pinches the bit of chub at his hip.

"Shut up," Phil says, mild, still smiling. "I'm going to suck you off, because that's what I want to do right now, and you're going to keep your pretty mouth shut."

His tone is light enough that Dan could still take it as a joke or a challenge if he really wanted to.

He doesn't want to. He wants to be good, today.

Dan bites his lip and nods, shifting his weight to stand more comfortably since he's not going to be moving for a while. 

"That's so good," Phil tells him, taking Dan's cock properly in his soft hand. He takes it in his mouth for a few seconds, just long enough to press the head of it against the inside of his cheek and blink up at Dan with his lips obscenely stretched. Dan swallows a curse and Phil pulls off him with a grin. "Yeah, you got it. Such a good boy."

This time, Dan expects the rush of heat at the words. It makes him want to squirm away from the feeling, but he knows that these things are always better if he lets them play out.

He's spent so long denying himself things he wants, things that feel good, and he's not about to start that nonsense again now.

Keeping quiet is difficult for him but not impossible. It's not the first time he's done it and it certainly won't be the last, it's just usually because of a dare or a challenge and not because Phil has simply told him to. Dan digs his teeth into his chapped lower lip and keeps a hand settled in Phil's hair. He's not pushing or pulling, not today, he just wants to hold onto Phil to stay grounded.

Phil is good at this. Phil has always been good at this, and he's fucking smug about it as well. Dan has to focus on physical sensations, like how soft Phil's hair is between his fingers, how the breath in his own chest keeps catching, how incredible Phil's tongue feels under the head of his cock, or he's going to start rambling nonsense as per usual.

There are a lot of times that Phil sucks him off to get him hard or just to endlessly tease, but this is goal-oriented. Phil's mouth is hot and tight and he's coordinated with his hands in a way that he never is outside of sex. He's rolling the weight of Dan's balls in one palm and using the other to jerk Dan off with tight, quick strokes, and Dan doesn't stand a fucking chance.

Soft noises keep escaping from Dan's lips, but Phil doesn't seem to mind. Maybe he just doesn't want Dan to use words, or maybe he's already forgotten the directive altogether, but either way the sounds make Phil groan around Dan's cock and close his eyes, losing himself in it.

"Close," is the only word Dan allows, because he's getting there fast and he wants to know that it's okay, that he's still doing good, that Phil wants him to come. He wants permission. 

Phil pulls off him to breathe and to look up, smirking a bit at whatever he sees on Dan's face. He flattens his tongue under the head of Dan's cock and shivers when it visibly twitches. "Yeah," he breathes all over Dan's sensitive dick, speeding up his hand. "So good for me, want you to come in my mouth, baby."

His mouth is sliding back onto Dan as soon as he finishes the sentence, barely giving Dan a chance to process the order before he's following it, cupping the back of Phil's head and coming down his throat with a loud groan. How many times he’s gotten off with Phil doesn’t seem to matter in the slightest - it still hits him so hard, every single time, makes him feel hazy and sated in the way a solo orgasm rarely manages to. It’s the same this time, except for the key difference: it wasn’t up to him, and that’s really, really hot.

They both have to catch their breath once Dan is over that crest and onto nap mode, but Phil looks so unbelievably smug and fond and Dan could wait, sure, but he doesn't want to.

Dan sinks to his knees between Phil's spread legs and tugs impatiently at the ties of his sweats. Phil laughs and gets with the program, raising his hips enough that Dan can pull them and his pants off, pressing dozens of open-mouthed kisses to Phil's pale legs as he does.

"That's right," Phil says, pleased with himself and low with arousal. Dan whines a bit and noses at Phil's inner thigh before attaching his mouth to it and sucking hard enough to make Phil curse. "Shit, yeah, alright, fucking - come _here_."

Phil's fingers curl in Dan's hair, but they don't just idly pet him - he tugs, hard enough to dislodge Dan from his thigh. He pauses for a moment, giving Dan time to object if he wants to, but Dan only widens his eyes and lets his mouth fall open, tongue lolling. It's always a rush to see Phil's smug aura drop and turn to something needy and primal and beautiful. 

With a soft groan, Phil uses the grip of both his hands in Dan's hair to pull him as far onto his cock as he'll smoothly go. He holds Dan down until his eyes start to water and then he tugs Dan back off to let him breathe. They don't always do it this way, but Dan has to admit that today it's making him feel the weirdest sense of contentment to be used like this - to be use_ful_ to Phil.

"So fucking pretty," Phil is murmuring, and Dan’s eyes close as he lets the squirmy feeling the praise gives him make a home in his fluttering stomach. "So good, baby, mouth made for my cock."

At some point, Dan's eyes close and Phil keeps rattling off nonsense about how pretty and good and lovely he is, all of which just makes that content feeling sink deep into Dan's bones. He hums his appreciation, mouth full of Phil's cock, and Phil swears loudly. 

"Fuck, I'm," he says, and then he pulls Dan off him so suddenly that Dan's head spins.

Dan blinks his watery eyes open and watches Phil bring himself off, teeth digging into his lip and a hand holding Dan in place by his hair. It's such a hot image that it takes all of Dan's self control to close his eyes so he doesn't get jizz in them - again - and tilt his face for Phil. It doesn't take long for Phil's own orgasm to hit with a grunt that Dan has become all too familiar with over the years. It sucks not to watch it happen, but… this is good, too. 

After a few moments, where the room is quiet but for the sound of Phil's heavy breathing, Dan feels soft fabric press against his cheek. He makes a pleased sort of noise and leans into the touch as Phil cleans him off. Once he's sure he can safely open his eyes, Dan grins up at Phil and shakes his head.

"Oi," he says, a little scratchy from the rough treatment. "I just washed that shirt."

Phil shrugs and tosses the t-shirt to the floor to join the small pile. "So you'll wash it again."

"Fuck you."

There's quiet again, for a minute. Dan's mind isn't racing from thought to thought, flitting between ideas too fast to land, and it's kind of nice to just be on his knees in front of Phil and bask in the afterglow.

"That was so good." Phil tugs lightly at the curls wound in his fingers. Dan hums an agreement, resting his forehead on Phil's thigh and waiting for - something. He doesn't know what he's waiting for until he gets it. "You're so good, Dan," Phil says, and the _contentment_ that Dan feels from the words now makes his whole body buzz.

"Thanks, babe," says Dan, pressing a wet kiss to the skin under his mouth and laughing when Phil's thigh muscles twitch. "I needed that."

"Seems like more fun than the usual method of ignoring your stress 'til you snap," Phil teases. "Maybe I should try it."

"Totally." Dan yawns and blinks his eyes open. "There's all these clothes to put away, y'know."

Phil laughs, loud and uninhibited and lovely, and Dan feels a smile curve his own lips without permission. "I think the fuck not," says Phil. "You finish what you started, you actual goblin."

"Eh, worth a shot." Dan leans up to press their smiles together, marvelling at the peace and quiet in his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this almost didn't see the light of day, because i am extremely nervous all the time about trying new things. please let me know if you like it and maybe i'll embrace the chaos of writing more kink stuff? big ups to puddle, dan, neda, and meghan for supporting me and reassuring me and also pointing out things that needed fixing so it could be better!! i love y'all!!!!!!!


End file.
